Fire Emblem Awakening High School: Public Displays of Obsession
by Leatherface187
Summary: This is a spinoff/prequel story of my Lovely Injuries Fanfic. With Noire and Morgan dealing with their own love lives, they become curious of what took place when their parents were their age. Through the perspective of both Robin and Tharja, they tell their daughters the tale of how they found love.
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

*Noire's POV*

Pestering him was not something we enjoyed doing but I really wished to know. "Father please, I feel we can learn from it." I say.

"Girls you two are asking for a really long story, we told you both many times that how me and your Mother initially got together isn't necessarily the fairy tale story you guys might be expecting," Father explains.

"Dad, we have eyes, we see how you two interact, we expected far from anything traditional," Morgan said.

Father let out a sigh and put his face in his hands, "My, you two sure are persistent, now you're both really reminding me of your mother."

"Well c'mon Dad tell us how you and Mom met and got together," Morgan insists.

"Fine you two broke me, alright, we met at the high school when we were both about your guy's age," Father began.

* * *

*Robin's POV*

"Vaike get to moving or else we're going to be late to school!" I yell toward his window.

"Yelling at him will only get him to move slower man, I learned that from years of childhood with him," Said my best friend Chrom.

Before I knew it Vaike slammed open the door, slammed it shut, and charged toward the school yelling, "Race yuh to school Chrom!"

"Ugh! Again Vaike!" Chrom yelled, chasing after him.

I let out a sigh and took off after them, I knew I wasn't going the catch them, but I was just glad we weren't going to be late.

This was my life for the past two years since I moved her at the start of High School. I came here knowing absolutely nothing of my surroundings, but I met some amazing people once I arrived. I befriended Chrom, and his whole group of friends welcomed me with open arms, his younger sister Lissa, who is starting High School this year, his friend/rival big Vaike, and more. It's thanks to these guys that I have been able to get along so well here, and I am grateful for each one of them.

We arrive to school surprisingly early thanks to Vaike's insistence to race; both of them were huffing and puffing.

"…How…running back…for the football team…losing a race…to you…" Vaike managed to say.

"…I told you…Vaike…you'll never…beat me…at something…" Chrom barely was able to say.

"…Now then…can we…get to class...?" I remind them as the three of us enter the building.

The three of us hobble up the steps and make our way toward the classroom, until I hear a few scuffles in my direction. I turn my head as Chrom and Vaike continue to walk, I spot Gaius trying to get my attention. Gaius was the school's resident thief, he seems to mean well, but he never seems to be able to keep his hands on just about anything he might need. He can be handy though, if you give him any kind of candy he will get whatever you ask. It is actually a little disturbing.

"Hey Bubbles I know you see me get over here!" Gaius seemed to give up on being sneaky.

"Man can you stop calling me Bubbles, I don't even get how that applies to me," I say, moving to his direction.

"Doesn't matter, hey you were at Chrom's place after school yesterday right?" Gaius whispered.

"Yeah? Wait how'd you know that?" He was beginning to disturb me more.

"You think I don't hear things Bubbles? Anyway I was wondering if his sister was asking about me," Gaius's intentions were made very clear.

"Emmeryn? Dude I really don't think the Class president suits you, I am pretty sure she'd want someone a little more, classy?" I was trying to say she was out of his league but I wanted to be nice considering I am late on owing him some sweets.

"No not her, I don't want some stuck up broad, his younger sister." Gaius explains.

"Lissa?!" I could not believe my ears.

"Shush Bubbles! You want the whole place to hear you," Gaius says trying to calm me down.

"Dude she is like two years younger than us,"

"Man what is two years, that's hardly anything,"

"Have you forgotten that Chrom isn't exactly too fond of you,"

"Your point, look I have spoken with Chrom's little princess and not only is she cute but she is probably one of the sweetest girls I have ever met, and you know how I feel about sweets." Gaius wise cracks with an awful joke.

"Well she didn't say anything yesterday okay, look I gotta get to class," I say as I begin to leave.

"Hey if you hear anything you better let me know, or else I won't clear your debt!" Gaius says before walking away. I let out a sigh as I finally enter the classroom, getting to my seat beside Vaike and Chrom.

"What kept you?" Vaike asked.

"Just Gaius talkin' nonsense," I was a little against telling Chrom about Gaius's plans, while Chrom had a strong dislike for him, even I can see that some of his reasons for it were a bit misguided, and he doesn't really give him the benefit of the doubt, so I decided to keep this to myself for now.

"Hmph, what did that troll want?" Chrom asked.

"Nothing important, just talking noise,"

"So did you guys hear that our class is gettin' a new student?" Vaike asks.

"Where did you possibly hear that from?" I ask.

"The Vaike has his sources," He claims.

"Yeah the same sources that told you the Principal didn't know it was you who egged his car?" Chrom jokes.

"Hey we can't be perfect all the time!" Vaike replies.

Soon enough the professor walks in and everyone cleans up their act and sits down. I open up my book and begin going over the necessary material, that is until the professor started tapping his desk, usually meaning he had an announcement.

"Class I have an announcement to make," The Professor said.

"We know that's why you tap your desk!" Vaike said, to the enjoyment of the class.

"One more outburst and you flunk the class!" The professor cut off the humor.

"Sorry!" Vaike quickly learned his place.

"Anyway, class I'd like everyone else to welcome our new student to the class. She just moved here so please be polite. Miss please introduce yourself."

"Told yuh," Vaike whispered to us.

An unfamiliar girl looked toward the class; she had long black hair, with some sort of gold type of accessory in her hair. She bowed.

"Hi, my name is Tharja."


	2. Chapter 2 - Everyone's Attention

Once she sat down, I could already tell she had a lot of attention on her. Her body was rather shapely, which is more than I could say for many of the girls at our school. I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking, but it was clear that most of the other guys were too.

"Not a bad looker ain't she," Vaike whispered.

"You can say that again," I whispered back.

"Hey, I bet I can make her mine," Vaike said.

"You say that about every pretty girl we come across," Chrom whispered.

"And how many of them have I gotten?" Vaike confidently whispered.

"Just about zero," I interject.

"Yeah but who's counting," Vaike replies, clearly he wasn't counting.

We had a brief back and forth but in all honesty none of us has had the greatest luck with women, to be fair more than a few girls have had Chrom under their radar, but he is usually too focused on other things to realize it. I hardly have any recollection of what things were like before I came here, but since I have been I can't say I have actually tried to find myself a girlfriend. Vaike on the other hand has been shot down on multiple occasions, much to our humor, but it's safe to say none of us is more experienced than the other.

During the break between classes I left to go use the restroom. As I was washing my hands the local rich noble/school flirt Virion came through the door. "Ah Robin, have you had the chance the fancy that new lass in the front row of the class?"

"Me and everyone else it seems," I reply.

"Ah so you too have noticed the design of our school's newest attendee," He says.

"Do you plan to continue repeating yourself?" I was beginning to be annoyed, simply because most conversations with him are almost the same.

"Come now Robin, even you must admit she is quite the change of pace from the average beautiful sight travelling through these halls," While I agreed with him, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

I brushed him off and left the restroom once my hands were dry. Before I reentered the classroom, I spotted Tharja leaving the classroom, she was walking past me, and for a brief moment we were eye to eye. In a moment that could not have lasted more than a second, it seemed like an eternity that the two of us were deadlocked in eye contact as we passed by. Once she past me I watched her leave, she didn't look back, I have no idea what that brief moment was about, I was confused at the exact reasoning for what just took place. With further confusion in mind, I simply returned to my classroom.

Soon enough class was over and we found ourselves at lunch, I was with Vaike, Chrom, Chrom's other childhood friend Frederick, Chrom's younger sister Lissa, her best friend Maribelle, and Chrom and Frederick's friend Sumia.

Frederick was the football team captain, but you'd never know it considering how well mannered he is, he doesn't have the ego one would expect. He knew Chrom since they were little, I believe Chrom's oldest sister Emmeryn helped Frederick with something important way back when, and ever since he has decided to watch Chrom's back to pay her back, or at least that's what I recall being told.

Lissa and her best friend Maribelle just started High School this year. Lissa matches what Gaius was saying as she is one of sweetest girls around, and is always very kind, that is when she isn't pranking people, myself included. Maribelle is incredibly protective of Lissa one would think that they were the siblings, she comes from a rich family and can be pretty cold hearted at times but she does seem to mean well.

Sumia has also been friends with this group for quite some time, she is known for being quite clumsy, which is true as she trips over nothing at least once a day it seems. She is however a gifted cook, and has a massive crush on Chrom, and it seems everyone but Chrom knows it.

"Well have you guys heard anything about her?" Chrom asks, the topic of the new girl was still up.

"No idea, other than her name she is a complete mystery," Frederick replied.

"Doesn't matter, for now it is known that she is the Vaike's future girlfriend," Vaike declares.

"Would it kill you to show a little less arrogance from time to time," Maribelle responds.

"What does this girl even look like?" Sumia asks.

"I think that is her, sitting by herself over there," I spot her sitting alone about three tables away.

"Woah, she's so pretty!" Lissa exclaims, something no one can disagree with.

"Well if one is into that kind of look," Frederick replies, I stand corrected.

"Yeah but-…oh no," Chrom utters, as we notice Virion heading in the direction of Tharja.

"Oh this should be good," I say. While we claim Vaike has tried to get with various women, but not only is Virion the schools biggest flirt, he is also very disliked by practically every girl in the school.

"How bad do you think this'll end?" Vaike asks, all of us all predicting the possible outcomes.

"Oh don't be so daft, there is no shame in someone bringing a little class around this school," Maribelle claims. Again I stand corrected.

We try to be discrete but we were all watching Virion work his "magic". While we could not hear them, we practically knew his whole routine. Once he seemed to finish his speech, we were surprised at the next sight. Tharja simply lifted her water and threw all of it on Virion. We immediately turned our heads and desperately fought to hold back our laughter. Some of us became red faced and Vaike was pounding the table as he saw just happened. While Virion has been told off more times than not, this reaction was new.

Before we knew it Virion was standing over us, moist from the shoulders up. "Oh yes keep laughing at how I suffer."

"You act as if you did not have it coming," Frederick said.

"But this time I hadn't done a thing wrong, I did not even get to the important parts, I had a few stalling phrases before I began, usually they let me finish before I become emotionally damaged," Virion explained.

"Well then looks like she saw through your ruse," Chrom said as we all shared a laugh.

That was a bit confusing, Virion's sleaziest phrases aren't usually present until the end of his routine, it's a bit out of the ordinary for him to be shot down so quickly. I look back at Tharja, she was about two tables away, while new, something might be a little strange about her.

"Just you wait, soon enough the Vaike will show you how it's done, and you will all bask in my glory," Vaike claims.

"Just like all the other girls you have wooed over the ages?" I ask.

"Exactly…hey!" Vaike's knowledge never ceases to amaze me.

"I must say she seems to possess a heart cold as ice, I don't think anyone has a chance," Virion explains.

"Just because she turned you down doesn't mean you need to call someone an ice queen Virion!" Sumia says.

"I'm serious, something is different with this one," Virion continues to try to hammer this point in.

"I don't know she seems to like you just as much as the other girls do," Despite me agreeing with him, I couldn't resist the joke.

Virion finally gave up and stormed out of the lunch room.

"Hmph, any woman who can spit in the face of such class simply is a mere Neanderthal," Maribelle said.

"I heard that," Each of us jumped. Seemingly out of nowhere Tharja spoke up, now suddenly seated at the table next to ours.


	3. Chapter 3 - Questions

All seven of us immediately stood up, almost knocking over our lunches, "W-Weren't you sitting at the table over t-there?" A frightened Lissa asked.

"Does your group always talk about people behind their backs?" Tharja asked while giving us one of the most fear inducing glares I have ever seen. All anyone talked about was how beautiful she was, while this was true that does not undermine the scariness of what we were seeing, her stare seemed near demon-like.

"Umm, we are sorry about that, new students are uncommon here, so forgive us for being curious, we promise it won't happen again, you're more than welcome to sit with us so we can talk this out," Chrom offered, trying to fix any potential hostility.

"Hmm, I'll pass, I finished my lunch anyway," Tharja quickly declined his offer, grabbing her stuff and began to walk past us.

Once again as she was moving past, she locked eyes with me again, for whatever reason. Again it was an unexplainable feeling; another brief moment lasting another lifetime, as if she was looking through me, something about her was bothering me.

My eyes followed her as she left the cafeteria, only to turn back to see everyone else at the table's eyes on me. I jumped a bit seeing that, I clearly was on edge after that. "…What?!" I said to break the silence.

"What was that?!" Chrom asks.

"Do you two know each other or something?" Lissa asks.

"Is there something you're not telling the rest of us Robin?" Frederick asks.

"Does that wench have some sort of relation to you Robin?" Maribelle asks.

"Guys guys take it easy with the questions please," I didn't have an answer nor could I handle being bombarded with these questions all at one time.

"Hey man have you been making passes at my girl?!" Vaike asks the most ridiculous question of them all.

"Last time I checked no one was your girl," I replied.

"Hey, we aren't talking about my love my life right now!" Vaike replies.

"You brought it up," Sumia said; glad to know I wasn't the only crazy one here.

"Guys I don't know where all these questions came from, but as far as Tharja is concerned I have known her just as long as the rest of you," I try to explain, it isn't like us sharing eye contact a few times is much to talk about to begin with.

"Hmm, if you insist Robin," Chrom says, everyone sits down, still suspicious of me as ever.

I let out a sigh, surely this will blow over soon enough, eventually the topic changes. I really could use a break. Soon the day starts to wind down as we reach the last class of the day. This class I don't have with Chrom, Vaike, or any of the others, here I sit with Gaius and our friend Cherche.

Cherche was the president of the Soaring club. She was very beautiful but could be a bit mindless at times. Most of the time she was really smart but some of the things she says often come off as just plain odd.

Once I take my seat beside the two the first thing that I hear from Gaius is of course, "So Robin word on the street is that you and the new girl have been sharing glances."

My frustration is rapidly growing, "Oh come on! Where'd you even hear that?" I ask.

"You think I don't hear things Bubbles? Plus Vaike had a debt to repay so he paid with info." Gaius explains. I let out another sigh. I really question how such minimal information could suffice for a chocolate bar with this guy.

"All day it seems the new girl is all everyone is talking about," Cherche adds.

"Yeah you can say that again, and Gaius when they say glances, literally all they are is a couple glances, no more no less." I attempt to explain, no matter where I go I must argue this.

"Sheesh, with this amount of denial you act as this is something you wouldn't want," Gaius points out.

"That Tharja certainly is a pretty one, wait Robin you do like girls right?" Cherche asks.

"What! Of course I do, and yea Tharja is pretty I'm not saying she isn't, I just don't want rumors spreading that aren't true that's all, I'm not like Vaike who is always just trying to flaunt over everything," I do my best to explain.

"If you insist Robin, personally I always found Vaike to be kind of charming, for being the big oaf he is anyway," Cherche says.

"Well that opinion certainly isn't a common one," I reply.

"Hmm, so you two have got no past history whatsoever?" Gaius continues to interrogate me.

"None, I swear I met her for the first time today just like the rest of the school," I reply.

"Hmm, well then either way I may be able to find some more information, you know, for a fee," Gaius says.

"Thanks but no thanks, me and the rest the group already made her angry with that at lunch today, we promised to not talk about her so I am going at least attempt to honor that," I attempt to take some sort of high road.

"Well how about this, I can't quite remember where but I am pretty sure she is from the same city as someone else from this school, I assume they could know a little something about our mystery student," Gaius got both mine and Cherche's attention.

"Who?" I ask.

"You run the book club here right?" Gaius asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Is it someone in there?" Cherche asks.

"Yeah, some guy who lives on my street, he moved here a couple years back, he told me where he's from, I don't remember where but it sounds familiar to where I heard Tharja is from. He's in the book club, has white hair, and he's a serious weirdo." Gaius describes.

I shifted the description around in my head, "Oh you mean Henry?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Look Behind You

I wanted to at the least be the one person to do as we promised and not talk about her behind her back, but it seemed talking about Tharja was unavoidable. Once class was over I said my goodbyes to Gaius and Cherche and headed toward the room for the book club. There weren't many people in it, but I enjoyed being president, however my mind was fixated on Henry and finding out what he knew. The honest man in me wanted to honor our promise, but the tactician in me had to find out more about her, at the least the reasons behind her gaze.

I entered the classroom and set my bag down, a few of the other members started to file in, eventually Henry entered the classroom alongside his friend Ricken.

Henry was the school's local nutcase. While most people here seemed like they may be crazy, Henry couldn't be more out in the open about it. At first glance he seems harmless, always happy with a huge grin on his face, but once he opens his mouth you realize what you are dealing with.

Ricken on the other hand was the exact opposite, he was easily the shortest guy in school, but actually was harmless. He seems to have an inferiority complex, but has always looked up to Chrom, like most people do anyway. The poor guy would never hurt a fly; it was always a mystery how he and Henry were such close friends.

I approach the pair, "Henry can we talk for a bit?"

"Heh? Sure Mr. Prez, what's do you need?" He replied.

"You know you don't need to call me that," I say that as if that would make him stop.

Ricken takes his seat as Henry and I talk on the opposite side of the classroom, away from any potential listeners.

"Henry, what do you remember about your hometown?" I ask.

"Gray, lots of gray, my pet crows, sand, and more gray," He says, I let out a sigh. I should have known it would be difficult getting a straight answer out of him.

"Well do you know anything about Tharja?" I ask.

"Do I?" He says excitedly, "Not a thing why?" I let out another sigh.

"Well I was told she may have moved here from the same place as you, so I thought maybe you may have known her from before," I explain.

"Welp, never seen her before today," Henry seems to be in the same boat as the rest of us. "Why you wanna know anyway?"

I paused for a brief moment; he had a question that I couldn't even answer. "W-Well, some people have been starting rumors that me and her have some sort of history, I'm just trying to dispel any fallacies."

"Sounds like you are trying to learn an awful lot about her," Henry said with that massive grin of his.

He put me on hush mode, "J-…Just take your seat."

Henry chuckled as he took his seat beside Ricken and the two shared some words, I probably just dug myself deeper in whatever hole I have made.

I let out one final sigh as I grab my book and take my seat, "Alright guys I am pretty sure we ended on page-," I was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, low and behold the class was graced with the presence a shapely figure, long perfect black hair, and a deathly gaze.

"Is this the book club?" Tharja asked, eyes deadlocked on me once more.

"Y-Yeah, did you want to join?" I ask.

"That's what I am here for," She says, in hindsight I suppose it was a dumb question.

"Well, just have a seat; do you have a copy of this book?" I ask.

"I don't," She replied, I release probably the hundredth sigh that day, but I figure she must have not known about what to bring since this his first day.

"Robin why not let her share with your book," Ricken suggests. "Henry why'd you want me to suggest that?" I hear Ricken whisper to Henry, clearly he's playing games.

Before I could respond Tharja was already in the seat next to mine looking over my shoulder at my book, as I look up I can see jealous rage boiling up from most of the guys in the room, and Henry shooting me a thumbs up, he wins this round.

"Ahem, a-alright everyone to page 76."

Not to say that being this close to Tharja was necessarily a bad thing, I did get a new up close look at her and she even had a hypnotizing scent. I've never really been this close to any girl in recent memory, let alone any girl this beautiful, but at any point if I looked up she'd be looking dead at me with that deathly glare from before. Needless to say I didn't look up to often. Soon enough the meeting was done. Everyone closed their books and began getting their stuff together. Tharja stood up quickly and left the classroom without a word.

"Well I hope we got you close to your crush Robin," Ricken said as he and Henry approached me.

"Guys she's not my crush, she's been here for one day, I don't know how everyone got this idea," I assure them.

"Well that'd make you the only one, all I hear is people having her in their sights, ain't that right Ricken," Henry says, giving his short friend a pat with his elbow.

"Well most people anyway, you know my heart belongs to someone else," Ricken says.

I got curious, "Really, who?" I ask.

"Ah! I-I've said too much, we'll continue this some other time," Ricken blurts out before rushing out the door.

I look to Henry, who just tilts his head and grins, "Oh she's here but I'll never tell," He randomly says before leaving the room. I figure I can think about that some other time, this day had been long enough as is.

Vaike and Frederick were still at football practice and Chrom had already gone home, so I was left to walk home alone. I felt just an uneasy nature throughout the day ever since Tharja was introduced, and I continued to ponder why we had those two brief exchanges after class and during lunch. While we never said a word to each other until the book club, it felt as if we've had entire conversations, but for the life of me I could never guess what they would be about.

"Why me, of all people?" I mutter under my breath.

After I speak I hear the sounds of footsteps behind me, they seemed to be rapid, as if someone was running, I turn around, and see no one. I look across the street, saw no one. There was no sign of anyone being around for blocks. I figure it was just my imagination. I continue walking for a few minutes until I hear the running footsteps once again, I knew I couldn't be making it up, it must be an animal or something. I spin around as quick as I could to try to surprise whoever is behind me, and see nothing. I let out the final sigh before I turn back around.

What was almost face to face to me when I turned back around almost made me fall back in surprise. What I saw before me was a pair of mischievous eyes, a shapely figure, long black hair, and had a hypnotizing scent.

"…Hello Robin."


	5. Chapter 5 - Fear

Hearing those words fall out her lips made me weak in the knees, once more almost falling backward I rapidly scurry several steps backward, she may have approached slowly but she never minded her distance.

"Is something wrong?" Tharja asked, a beat of sweat fell down the back of my neck as she asked me that.

She is acting as if anyone else wouldn't be freaked out by her out of nowhere appearance, after all of her odd actions throughout the day, and I only have more questions than ever before.

I gulp, "Y-You could say that," I didn't know what else to say, naturally I'm freaked out, considering how easy she was able to sneak up on me, I don't exactly want to say something that could set her off.

"Really? And why would that be?" She asks me, getting close again, now looking up at me and batting her eyes as if she was attempting to act innocent.

"W-Well, I can think of a reason or two, you seem pretty bright, I am sure you might be able to see them too," I tried choosing my words very carefully, I continue to back away as she continues to approach. I do a quick glance of my surrounding area, still no one was around.

"Nonetheless, at least we're finally alone, my love," Until this moment I had not experienced the sensation of internal screaming, but you learn something new every day I suppose.

"E-Excuse me?!"

"Was something unclear Robin?" From the many different faces I have seen her with today, from the usual pretty face to the demon-like glare to the hypnotic gaze, now she just had this smile. A rather beautiful smile, or at least that's what I would call it under different circumstances.

I was pondering if she truly could not read any of the messages I am trying to send with my body language, or choosing to ignore them, "You see, I certainly wasn't expecting you to call me your love," Let alone to scare me half to death but I am not stupid enough to say that out loud.

Tharja just giggled like I complimented her hair or something, "Funny you would mention that, haven't you been wondering why I looked into your eyes the way I did after class this morning?"

It seemed I may finally be getting an answer to one my questions. "I have for a matter of fact," I respond.

"You see Robin, the very instant our eyes met, I knew who I was looking at, I knew you were who I was seeking," Tharja explains.

In the running theme of my day, one answer only raises several more questions.

"Of course I needed to confirm you were who I thought you were, so I had to get another look at you at lunch."

"Well that explains that," I mutter under my breath.

"So once I figured out who you were, I simply had to get to you,"

"I assume that is why you showed up to the book club today?"

"Well books were already something I enjoyed, but they were hardly the main reason I showed up," The whole time she spoke she sounded far different then she was at school. While at school she sounded more brooding and almost scary, now she was using a much more flirtatious tone with me, and yet was much scarier.

"Just for the record T-Tharja, y-your options are open, just about every guy at the school has their eyes on you," Never in a million years would I think I'd be telling this to someone with her looks, but this was all too much to handle.

"I certainly have noticed, but that doesn't matter, none of them are you Robin, you're not like the others," Tharja said, batting her eyes at me once again.

"A-And what exactly makes me so special, may I ask?"

Tharja's demeanor suddenly took a small change, "You mean, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" My curiosity was suddenly peaked, what exactly was I supposed to remember?

Her demeanor change didn't last too long as she quickly reverted back to her previous state, "Well, never mind that, we can just focus on making new memories," She said, quickly moving to my side and wrapping my arm with hers. That hypnotizing scent of hers almost made me forget what was taking place.

"Umm, with all due respect Tharja, I'd rather make more, 'normal', memories," I wasn't sure what to say or how to say it, but that was what came out.

Tharja slowly released her grip on my arm. "Is that what you'd prefer Robin? Someone more normal?" She asks.

While that wasn't necessarily what I was getting at, it wasn't completely false, "Well, yeah, I guess you could say that."

"That's all I needed to hear," Tharja said before bolting down the street at speeds even I was having trouble comprehending. Before I could even respond she was already at too far a distance. Once again several questions go unanswered, and all of them having to do with mysterious new girl.

I stood there in silence for at least a minute or two, simply adjusting, as if I was having an out of body experience and was just coming back to reality. Finally I snap out of it, I scratch my head and utter, "Just what was that all about?"

A loud cough escapes my body as I regain my composure. I had been sick for several days now, the cough has been pretty bad, but I haven't felt too under the weather. Considering all the events that took place today, I guess it slipped my mind, again I figure it's nothing and just try to ignore it.

As I finally return to walking home I attempt to fit all the pieces together. I didn't know why she was claiming to love me, I didn't know what she thinks I was supposed to remember, and I didn't know why she was so obsessive over the whole situation, whatever this situation is. Despite all of it, I figured the best option was to keep this a secret, at least for now. Enough rumors are being stirred around on their own, judging by how long it took her to act today, maybe she won't act this way during school and hopefully I can get all the details from her where there isn't any curious onlookers.

Finally I enter my home, once I get into my bedroom I slump down onto my bed, overjoyed that this long eventful day had finally come to an end. "This is too much for one day," I mutter.


	6. Chapter 6 - Call For Help

Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep last night. The image of Tharja's smirk from yesterday couldn't escape my mind no matter how hard I may have tried. If I did get any sleep she was haunting my dreams, causing me to either have the most heavenly nightmares or the most frightening dreams, depending on one's own preference. Eventually I did drift into sleep, only to be awoken by Chrom slamming on my door. It was bad enough I was sick, but coupled with the lack of sleep I was just an utter mess as I walked out my front door.

"G' Morning Ro- woah, you don't look so good," Chrom being very encouraging this morning.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Good morning to you too Chrom and, Lissa?" Somehow in my morning daze I didn't even notice Lissa was with him. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, Maribelle was in a rush getting to school this morning and couldn't pick me up, so I decided to walk with you guys," Lissa explained.

"Thankfully now I don't have to suffer alone," Chrom said.

Lissa stuck her tongue out at him as the three of us headed toward Vaike's house. Chrom and Lissa's sibling banter usually was pretty entertaining; this managed to take my mind off of what took place yesterday. Thankfully nobody was asking any questions, so keeping the incident a secret was proving to be easier than I thought.

However one thing still bothered me. Tharja mentioned something I was supposed to remember, that's the thing that made the least amount of sense, yesterday had to have been the first time we met right?

After meeting up with Vaike and hearing him and Chrom argue the whole walk, we finally arrive at the school. Lissa runs off to look for Maribelle, and I told Chrom and Vaike I'd catch them in class. There was someone I needed to see, if anyone could get me answers it was him. I found him at his usual spot on the side of the school's entrance.

"Ah if it isn't Bubbles, how's my favorite bookworm doing this morning?" Gaius tells me as he sees me approaching.

"How long do you plan on calling me that?" I ask.

"As long as the sun rises in the morning, so I noticed Lissa was walking with you guys this morning, she say anything about me?" Gaius eagerly asks.

"When you going to learn Gaius, Chrom hates you, do you honestly think he would ever late you date Lissa?"

"Hey you let me worry about ol' boy blue alright? That girl just puts me in a trance like no one else can," I am dealing with a real poetic Gaius today apparently.

"Look, I need some information."

"Is this about that Tharja girl? I thought you were trying to respect her privacy?" Here I am being lectured about privacy from the school thief.

"That's beside the point, look I need to keep details scarce, I think Tharja knew me from somewhere before, but for the life of me I have absolutely no clue where," I explain.

"How? Didn't everyone just meet her yesterday?" Gaius asks.

"Do you think I would be coming to you if I knew all the answers Gaius?"

"Easy now no need to get testy there Bubbles, but that all sounds pretty vague, and frankly hard to believe. Although since you're a friend I willing to see what I can dig up, see if I can overhear anything."

I let out a sigh, "Thank you Gaius."

"However, you know I don't work for free, you are behind on some sweets, and this is a pretty tall order you're callin' for here," Gaius says.

"There's chocolate ice cream in your future if you get this job done."

"Consider it done Bubbles!"

"U-Um, Gaius?" A feint voice comes from behind me, Gaius and I turn to see Ricken approaching us.

"Ah Ricken, just the man I was waiting for, I have that info on Olivia you were waiting for,"

"Shush Gaius!" Ricken quickly uttered, clearly I wasn't supposed to hear that. Suddenly I recall the conversation I had with him and Henry the previous day.

"So Olivia was who you were talking about yesterday Ricken?" I must applaud his aspirations, most guys in the school had a thing for Olivia, makes you wonder why I've never seen her with a boyfriend, but I don't know her personally.

"Really Gaius? Just tell the whole school why don't you?!" Ricken replied, getting rather red faced.

"Hm? Oh Robin when did you get here?" Gaius said, attempting to be funny. Both Ricken and I face palm.

"Sorry about that Ricken, I promise I won't say anything," I assure him.

"Well, at least I know I can trust you Robin," He responded.

"Alright I'll just, let you two handle business, I'll just head to class. Gaius you know the drill," I say as I take my leave.

"Don't worry Bubbles, Gaius is on the case." Gaius says as I make my way to the class room.

As I enter the classroom I spot Vaike and Chrom, with my empty seat beside them, but just as quickly my eyes shift down as I walk.

There she was. Tharja hadn't seemed to notice my entrance yet, but I had to pass her to get to my seat. Eventually she looked up, our eyes met once again, causing the world around us to move in slow motion. However this time it was different as she shifted her eyes back down to her notebook. Before our random glares lasted much longer than that, or at least they felt much longer. Something was most definitely amiss here. She was acting the same as when she first arrived, as if that encounter we had yesterday hadn't taken place. Perhaps that is for the best, but that doesn't make me feel any less uneasy about the whole situation.

I finally take my seat, but things didn't seem to change.

"Is it true?" Vaike quickly asks me.

Frantically I respond, "Is what true?!"

"Were you unnaturally close to the new girl at your book club yesterday what do yuh think?" Vaike asks.

"Oh. That. We were just sharing a book, don't get your knee pads in a twist," I reply, relieved it didn't have to do with what took place after school.

"You better watch it pal, Tharja is mine Robin," Vaike assures as usual.

"Whatever you say tough guy, well at least you never got water thrown on you like Virion," Chrom says with a laugh.

Vaike just scoffs at him, knowing he has no good comeback for him.

The day goes on until lunch time, and everything seemed to be just as normal as ever. The three of us went off to meet with Lissa, Maribelle, Sumia, and Frederick for lunch as usual, but I told them to go on ahead as I needed to make a stop in the restroom. Once that's taken care of I make my way to the cafeteria, but on the way I pass by the library. In my peripheral vision I manage to spot Tharja of all people through the library door window, I tried not to make it obvious but she seemed to be reading a rather large book, it looked like a textbook, from what I saw she was staring at it rather intensely, but I couldn't tell what textbook it was, nor was I going to stick around to find out, I don't know why this brief moment had my attention, but after yesterday, Tharja managed to grasp my attention at every possible moment.

"Psst, hey Mr. President," A voice tries to get my attention before I enter the cafeteria, only one person calls me that.

"Henry, calling me that in the club is one thing but their quite literally is no other place for me to called that," I say as go to see what he wanted, Ricken was with him.

"Oh come on, who wouldn't take great pride in being called President?" Henry asked.

"Well what do you guys need?" I ask.

"So you know how Gaius blabbed my secret to you this morning?" Ricken explained.

"Yeah?"

"Long story short Robin, we are going to help our little Ricken develop some courage and become a man!" Henry exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7 - Inspiration

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"We are gonna ole' boy here talk to Olivia," Henry said.

"Um Ricken, I appreciate coming to me for help and all, but isn't this something you should do on your own?" I say.

"Have you seen her Robin!? I-I'm not asking you to talk to her for me or anything; I'm more mature than that. I'm just looking for some guidance," Ricken explains.

"With all due respect Ricken, going to Gaius for guidance is really scratching the bottom of the barrel," I try to say in the kindest way possible.

"I know, but I'm low on options, and I don't really trust to many people knowing this, plus you know how many people like her," Ricken says.

"Yeah, it's a mystery how she's always been single," The ever so sensitive Henry says.

"Well if you are gonna insist Ricken, I suppose I'll see what I can do to help," I reply.

"T-Thanks Robin, and I'm sorry for dragging you into my problems," Ricken apologizes.

"It's no issue, we're friends right? Plus it is kind of Gaius' fault I know about this anyway, speaking of which, I guess we can start with what he told you," I suggest.

"It's nothing to substantial, just about all the people who have been trying to date her really, he said multiple people claimed she was interested in them, but according to her, she doesn't like anyone," Ricken explains.

"Oh that Gaius, how does he do it?" Henry said.

"Right…well then Ricken nobody has her heart yet, that means you still have a chance," I try to assure him.

"Yeah, but have you seen the guys she's turned down, the highest caliber of the school, captains of the sports teams, plus some of the smoothest guys here, she even turned down Virion!" Ricken said.

"Little word from someone who knows him well, everyone turns down Virion," I said.

"Really?" Ricken looked as if I told him the planet was round for the first time, "Either way how am I supposed to compare to any of those guys, I'm just a bookworm.

"Hey now, don't talk bad about bookworms Ricken, just for that, I'm gonna make it my mission to get you on a date with Olivia!" I am now more determined than ever, bookworms are people too!

"And you can count on me Ricken! Bookworms gotta stick together!" Henry happily interjects.

"Alright so first things first, Ricken have you actually tried talking to Olivia before, that's the first step," I said.

"Only about 4 times, but each time it was real minor, plus she didn't seem the most eager to talk, she was kind of shying away, that certainly didn't help my confidence much, but from what I've been told she's like that with most people," Ricken explains.

"Well if she's like that with everyone, do you think she might just be shy?" I suggest.

"Olivia? Shy? Come now President you're smarter than that, isn't she a dancer? There's no way a dancer would be shy," Henry says.

"Is she? I didn't know that, but if it's true than that eliminates the shy option," I say, trying to come up with something. "Well where is she now?"

The three of us, who still are talking outside the cafeteria and have yet to go inside like madmen, look through the cafeteria's door-window to peep through and attempt to see Olivia.

"Bah! I can hardly see anyone," Henry said.

"Well maybe if you'd move your head!"

"Guys? None of us have ate, why don't we just go in?" Ricken suggests.

Henry and I just look at each other, not my brightest moment. So the three of us finally walk in and go to get something to eat.

"Ricken this may not sound like the easiest option, but you just gotta talk to her, if you can get a few conversations going, you two can try to develop a friendship and see what happens from there," I recommend.

"B-But what do I talk about?" Ricken asks.

"Could be anything, whatever keeps the conversation going, that way you two can become comfortable being around one another, since she seems to not be big on talking to people, this may not be the easiest task, but it's worth a shot if you like her that much," I continue giving Ricken the best advice I can muster, not that I've acted it out before to see if it works, but it sounds like it makes sense.

"Ask about her, but don't make it all about her, that'll seem creepy, make it seem like you want to get to know her, not study her," Henry gives some very oddly unexpected sound advice. Ricken and I both look at him with surprised bug eyes.

"Well, yeah do exactly that Ricken," I say.

Once we each get our food we scan the Cafeteria, eventually spotting Olivia sitting all alone for some reason.

"Look Ricken you have the perfect opportunity, she's by herself," I say.

"I don't know, what if she's waiting for someone?" Ricken said.

"Ricken if you want to date her you're gonna have to talk to her eventually, and now is as perfect a time as any so what are you gonna do?" I try to be stern with him.

"F-Fine, wish me luck," Ricken says before beginning the heroic stride toward Olivia's table.

"I'm gonna sit over there and keep watch, how about you?" Henry asks.

"Umm I'm gonna go eat with my usual group, let me know how things go," I say.

"Roger that Mister President," Henry says as I roll my eyes.

As I walk towards the group I notice that Tharja is nowhere to be found. When we scanned the area looking for Olivia I couldn't see Tharja anywhere, there's no way she could still be in the library could she? I guess the real question is whether or not she'll catch me on my walk home, Book Club is only Mondays and Fridays so I'll have Chrom with me this time. I don't have any more classes with her after lunch, so I'll just have to wait and see.

"Where have you been all lunch?" Lissa asked.

"I had to use the restroom, then I ran into Henry and Ricken, I needed to help them with some lady issues," I say, coughing a bit harshly into my napkin.

"My you've been sick for a while, shouldn't you go have a check up or something?" Sumia suggests.

"It's just a cough Sumia, I'll live," I say.

"So what's this about lady problems?" Vaike quickly interjects.

"Vaike, didn't we just have a conversation about talking about other people's business?" A displeased Frederick says.

"Oh come on, Robin brought it up," Vaike tries to defend himself.

"Don't throw me into this!" I utter.

"Seriously Vaike, these are the exact reasons why women aren't attracted to you," Maribelle says.

"Untrue! The ladies love the Vaike, they just don't know it yet," Vaike explains.

"I bet they just swoon at the very fact that you often speak in third person," Chrom mutters, getting a laugh out of most of us.

"Why you!" Vaike quickly calms down, defeated by Chrom once again.

"Umm guys, if you'd just listen for once," Lissa said as she gets all our attention, spotting Ricken talking with Olivia. I assume that if they are still talking they must have hit it off to some degree; however they are too far to read facial expressions.

"He's interested in Olivia?! Oh the courage! I applaud him for attempting such a task," Virion says as I wonder who invited Virion to hang out with us.


	8. Chapter 8 - Keeping Secrets

"Sheesh Virion, you say it like talking to her is such an impossible task," Lissa said.

"Have you tried?! She's not necessarily the easiest nut to crack mind you," Virion replies.

"With all due respect Virion, it's not like girls are just lining up to open up to you," I say, still questioning who invited him.

"Hmph, it isn't just me you know, almost everyone I've spoken with about her has had mirroring experiences," Virion says. I'm starting to think all everyone at this school does is talk about other people.

"Ignore them Virion, if these heathens can't recognize a man of your class then it is merely their loss," Maribelle says. I think I found out who decided to let him eat lunch with us.

The remainder of the day went on as any usual day would. Gaius had gained no information like I requested, and I still couldn't give him or Cherche any context about why I need this information without spilling the secret about mine and Tharja's encounter the previous day. Considering she hadn't tried anything out of the norm today, it wasn't weighing as heavily on my head as it was this morning.

As the day concluded, I was preparing to leave with Chrom per the norm, but he explained Vaike and Frederick needed his assistance for whatever reason, and was forced to stay. In edition for the same reason as the morning Maribelle couldn't give her a ride this morning, Lissa had to walk home, so me and her walked home together. Although I was originally against the idea, I had considered telling Chrom about what happened between Tharja and I, since he was my best friend I figured it'd be best to tell him, despite not weighing on me like before, I did feel the need to tell somebody, and he was my best option. However, telling Lissa probably was not a good idea. Thankfully I didn't have too, Lissa and I were talking for a while before silence fell before us, and she decided to break it with some news of her own.

As the two of walked I let out another rather destructive cough.

"Robin you sure you're alright? You've been sounding pretty sick for awhile now," A concerned Lissa asks.

"I'm fine, this'll blow over eventually," I assure her.

"Robin?" She said.

"Hm, what?" I replied.

"What do you think about Gaius?" She asked.

I almost couldn't believe my ears; I knew Gaius had feelings for her, but never in a million years did I think Lissa would possibly reciprocate them, "Excuse me?"

"You know, Gaius? You're friends with him right?" She asks.

"I am," I respond, while all I am thinking about is how Chrom might be taking this conversation, "Any particular reason you're bringing him up?"

"Oh, just wondering," Like I'd believe that.

"Lissa, seriously?"

"Well, I pass by him on my way to my classes from time to time, and we talk every now and then."

"Where are you actually going with this Lissa?" I ask, just trying to get her to cut to the chase.

"Please don't tell Chrom!"

"Lissa he's my best friend, it's kind of hard to keep something like this a secret."

"You're my friend too you know! Who else am I supposed to talk too?! If I told Frederick or Vaike they'd tell Chrom immediately, and Maribelle can't help me here, who else am I to turn too?" I hate to say it, but she had a point.

"Ya but, even if I remained quiet, you do realize that eventually Chrom would find out that you had interest in Gaius, and he would flip out," I said.

"That's putting it lightly." She wasn't wrong, "But c'mon Robin, Chrom doesn't know Gaius like I do."

"With all due respect Lissa, you know very well that isn't a very viable excuse."

"But you know I'm right, you know he's not nearly as bad as Chrom likes to say he is."

"While I will admit Chrom is pretty hard on him and I don't exactly agree with all his reasons for disliking him, this isn't my issue to be discussing."

"But you know him better than Chrom does Robin. Gaius is actually really nice, like you know how much trouble I have with my needlework's? He promised to help teach me," Lissa said as I wondered why Gaius knows how to do needlework. "Plus we tell each other everything, like he said how you were asking him about that new scary girl."

"That traitor!"

"Okay maybe I shouldn't have said that but you can't tell me you don't see the positive in him too right?" Lissa asked. While I certainly wasn't big on the idea when Gaius first told me had feelings for her, but at the end of the day it wasn't my business, and Gaius did seem genuine about how he felt.

"Fine Lissa, since you're my friend, I will do you this favor, I won't tell Chrom about what you're telling me, but if at any point I feel something's wrong I am going directly to Chrom." I say.

"Thanks Robin, I owe you one, big time," Lissa says.

"Don't mention it," I say as I hope I don't end up regretting this decision.

Once we reach my house we say our goodbyes, despite not really thinking about it during the walk since Lissa surprised me so much with talking about Gaius of all people, but I realized that Tharja was nowhere to be seen. Despite her acting like that for only one day, it feels rather odd to not have her around like she was yesterday, or maybe I'm crazy.

The next morning was back to the norm, Lissa rode to school with Maribelle and Chrom and Vaike argued the entire walk to school. Once arriving to school I considered speaking with Gaius. I wasn't sure exactly what to do with this new information, I already promised not to tell Chrom, but should I tell Gaius? Do I pick a side? It's still not my business, I'll just have to wait, and think of something else, I've got other things to deal with at the moment.

Once the three of us enter class, my eyes are immediately drawn to Tharja once again, and just like in the library yesterday she was buried in a textbook, reading as intensely as yesterday. Although I can't really get a good look at it, it doesn't look like a textbook for school, how bizarre.

During the break I go to use the restroom as usual, as I went to wash my hands I am greeted by an unexpected guest, "Hello Mister President." Wonder who that could be.

"Henry doesn't your classroom have a restroom near it? Is there a reason you came all the way over here?" I ask.

"What? A fella can't say hello to his buddy? Well actually yea, can you come to the library at lunch, you, me, and Ricken are all gonna discuss his next move, as well as explain what took place at their lunch meeting yesterday," Henry explains.

"Well can't you just tell me now?" I ask.

"Yea probably," Henry says before leaving the restroom.

"Sometimes I wonder why I expect sense from him," I mutter under my breath.

So once lunch comes by I show up to the library and sure enough I run into Ricken and Henry.

"Okay Ricken how did it go yesterday, I did look over from my table a few times, it didn't look bad," Of course I wasn't going to tell him that the rest of the table was looking.

"Kinda, you see it was real awkward at first, like really awkward, but I mentioned reading right, I started talking about some of the stories I really liked, and it seemed like she opened up a bit, she was telling me about some stories she knew, a lot she knew by heart too, but eventually she started to shy away again," Ricken explained, I was generally impressed.

"Still though Ricken, that's still more than anything else I've heard from people who've tried to talk to her, maybe she genuinely enjoys talking to you? I know it does seem strange, but maybe she is the shy type?" I suggest.

"Our boy Ricken, talking to girls on his own, I'm so proud!" An overly dramatic Henry says.

"I don't know guys, what if she was just being nice?" Ricken asks.

"Well that is always a possibility, but like I said you gotta develop a friendship first, then see if something blossoms from there, you never know with these things," And frankly neither do I, but this seems like the best advice I could give him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Robin, I just never had this feeling before, I'm somewhat new to this whole thing," Ricken explains.

"It all comes to us at a different time Ricken," I say.

"Hey guys while we're here should we try to find a new book to look at for the next meeting?" Henry suggests.

"Might as well I guess," I figure.

"You two go ahead, I'm gonna go sit at the table, I still need to finish the other one," Ricken says before having a seat and pulling out our most recent book as Henry and I go searching.

"What about this one?" Henry asks, pulling one out.

"We've read that one already."

"This one?"

"We read that one too."

"How about this one?"

"Are you doing this on purpose?!"

"Well they're all my favorites."

"The whole point is to introduce people to new books Henry, you know what I'm hungry let's just go get Ricken and eat, I'll find a new book some other time," I say.

Henry and I begin to walk out of one of the book isles to get Ricken before I quickly grab Henry's collar and pull him back into the isle.

"Hey what's the big idea President!?"

"Shush, we can't get Ricken yet."

"Why not?"

"Open your eyes man, look," I say as Henry and I both silently peek our heads into the isle, and notice Olivia walking towards an unsuspecting Ricken.


	9. Chapter 9 - Normal

"Move your head President I can't see," Henry says, nudging at me.

"How many times do I need to tell you to shush?!" I very quietly shout at Henry as I try to get a good look at the unsuspecting Ricken.

His nose buried deep into the book, Ricken didn't have the slightest clue that Olivia was right behind him, that is until she tapped his shoulder. "Uh-Umm, Ricken."

"Hm?" Ricken muttered before turning his head, realizing just how close he was to his crush, his eyes widening, his face becoming crimson as he very swiftly shifts his face back to his book, "O-O-Olivia, what are you doing here?!" Ricken very clearly struggled to get those words out of him, he was practically shaking. I had to cuff my hand over Henry's mouth to keep him from loudly snickering, although I'd be lying if I said I wasn't having trouble containing my laughter.

"I-I just came to return a book, and I saw you in here, mind if I ask what you're reading?" Olivia asked.

"Why is she stuttering too?" Henry asked.

"Not sure, maybe she really is the shy type," I suggest.

"Can't say I agree, she seems to be comfortable around ole Ricken," Henry whispers back to me as Olivia takes a seat beside Ricken.

"Oh this, this is just the book our book club is reading, I'm finishing it before the next meeting at the end of the week," Ricken explained.

"You didn't tell me there was a book club at this school, what else have you all read?" Olivia asked.

I simply smiled and backed away, pulling Henry with me, "I think our work here is done."

"Ricken did seem to be handling the situation well on his own, you sure I shouldn't jump in and support him?" If it was anyone else asking this question I'd be surprised.

"I think he can do this without our help from this point on, I think it is best we leave them be," I say.

"Doesn't mean we can't watch them more right? Just to make sure things go well?" Henry asked.

"Yeah I think its best we leave," I muttered.

Henry just shrugged, "You're the boss Mister President."

As the two of us left the library, I reluctantly let out a rather painful cough into my hands, "You alright there Robin? You aren't dying on me are yuh?" Henry asks.

"I'm fine, just a bit under the weather, everyone is so worried over a little cough, you go on in the cafeteria I'm gonna wash my hands," I explain.

"Okie dokie," Henry says as he goes to get food while I go to the restroom to wash my hands. Once I clean up and exit the restroom, I received a rather unexpected greeting. Before I could enter the cafeteria, a familiar figure appears before me, "Robin! How are you on this beautiful day?"

"Th-Tharja?!"

"Well of course, who else could it be you silly man?" Tharja went from hardly even acknowledging me since she crept up on me, to now being overly nice and friendly with me. She went from being the gorgeous somewhat frightening demonic girl to the prissy nice girl act, she even tied up her hair differently, and this was somehow creepier.

"Tharja is something wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

"Of course not, I'm as chipper as ever, are you concerned for my welfare good sir?"

"I guess you can say that."

"You are? How sweet you really do care!"

"However that doesn't actually answer my question."

"Oh never mind that now sweetie, now close your eyes and open wide," Tharja said, lifting up a lunchbox she had been holding.

"Look I really don't think tha-MMPH!" Before I could continue I was assaulted with a surprise attack by a slice of pie. While I initially was planning to snap on her for forcing a slice of pie down my throat, I continued to chew only to have my taste buds bombarded with some incredible flavor, arguably the best desert I've had in quite some time. "W-Wow, that's, pretty tasty I must admit."

"I knew you'd love it Robin, I simply must have read the recipe over a hundred times," She explained.

"A-A hundred times, is that necessary?" I'd expect hyperbole with something like rereading a recipe for pie, but given how Tharja acts, I'm not sure I'd be surprised if she read it that many times.

"Oh yes it is sweetie, a normal girl must be able to bake tasty treats for the one she adores, that's what it says in the book afterall," She said.

"Book? What book?" I ask. Tharja then pulls out this big textbook from her bag.

"You see, after you told me you would have preferred me to be more normal, I got this book that taught me everything I need to be more normal just for you, I've been reading it nonstop ever since I found it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. First off I was surprised such a book would even exist in this day and age, this explains what I've seen her reading all this time. Second, why would she do this all because I asked, if I knew she'd go this crazy I never would have said anything. "Tharja, when I said I preferred someone more normal, this isn't exactly what I meant."

"It's not?" The true Tharja began to show with that one utterance.

"Besides, you shouldn't have listened to me anyway."

"You mean this isn't what you like?"

"Honestly I preferred how you were before, but that's beside the point, the last thing I want is to try to change you, nor should you change yourself if I want you too," I explain.

"Hm, it seems I made an error, but you didn't seem too thrilled about me before," Tharja said, making me feel worse about what I said.

"Tharja, I'm sorry for saying what I said, but if you ask me, I think you should just be yourself," I recommend.

"Goodness, I spent so much time learning from this book, I'm not quite sure I can forget everything," Tharja muttered, removing what was holding her hair up, letting it hang like it usually did.

"Well that's a start I think, you look prettier with your hair down like that."

Tharja suddenly got that hypnotic gaze back on her face, and that sinister smile she had when we first were face to face, "You think so Robin?"

"Y-Yes?" I mutter, at least I know this is her being herself, although I still can't fathom why I am the one chosen for her affection with so many worthy candidates around here.

"Take this," Tharja said, handing me the lunchbox with the pie in it, "Best not letting the efforts of my normalcy go to waste, after all I did make it with love, see you real soon Robin," She said before walking off.

I released a long sigh, I was unsure whether to be relieved or frightened. "Goodness, what am I gonna do with that girl."

* * *

*Noire's POV*

"Girls I'm tired, and you two have school tomorrow, we can pick this up another time," Father says, clearly trying to get Morgan and I out of here.

"C'mon Dad there's still so much we don't know!" A persistent Morgan continues to pester him.

"Which is why I'll continue the story some other time, besides both of you need to go get some sleep," Father said, pretty adamant about calling it a night.

"Fine, fine, we're going," Morgan finally gave up.

"Goodnight Dad," I say as the two of us exit his room.

"Well what are we gonna do now Noire?" Morgan asks.

"You heard him, we'll just ask him to continue tomorrow," I say.

"But my curiosity levels are through the roof, I need to know happens next now," Morgan grew silent, only to get a big grin on her face.

"Something tells me you have an idea," I say.

"Mom is still awake right?"


	10. Chapter 10 - Alternative Sources

*Noire's POV*

"So your Father was telling you two about the magical story about how we got together?" Mother said, romanticizing it a bit.

"Yeah, but since he has to sleep, we thought it'd be nice to hear some of it from you," Morgan said, omitting the fact that Father stopped telling us the story purposely because we needed to sleep.

"I certainly challenge anyone to find a love story more romantic than mine and your fathers, oh it feels like just yesterday I would walk out of the halls to meet him," Mother said, holding her cheeks with her face and smiling in almost a childlike glee. The three of us took a seat in the living room, "Okay girls where did your Dad leave off?"

"About when he told you that you didn't need to act 'normal' around him," I explain.

Mother's face went from cheery to her traditional gloomy scary self, "Oh, right. Those weren't exactly my favorite days, but at least we are at the end of that nonsense, well here's what happened next," Mother said as she began.

* * *

*Tharja's POV*

"Hehe he said I look pretty like this," I muttered to myself as I attempted to fix my hair after having it up all day.

The first thing I do is return that horrid book to the library, while I'm doing that I notice that pink haired girl I hear a lot about talking with some kid I've never seen before, it's none of my business so I ignore it. I head to the cafeteria and find a nice table that has a clear enough view of Robin's table without anyone noticing where I'm looking. As I'm watching I notice him open the lunchbox and eat another piece of the pie I baked him, as much as I utterly disgusted acting normal like that, seeing my beloved enjoy the fruits of my labor made the whole thing worth it. While I was trying to enjoy the moment I was so very rudely interrupted by a very loud high-pitched shrieking voice that could only belong to one annoyance, "There you are Tharja!" Nowi said.

"Ugh, you again, you realize you broke my concentration," I say as I try to get my eyes back on Robin.

"Oh don't act like you don't enjoy my company, ever since you transferred here I've only seen you by yourself, I just figured you could use a friend," She explains.

"I don't need any friends," I respond.

"Right right right, all you need is Robin, you know I really don't get you, you can have just about any guy here, yet you are dead set on Robin and only Robin, why is that?"

"You just don't understand, nobody does."

"You are a strange one, but that's why I like hanging out with yuh," Nowi said, chipper as ever.

"Well if you consider this hanging out then sure." I reply.

"But I wanted to ask you something, how did you get so attractive?" She asks.

"Hm? What do you mean?" I wasn't entirely sure how to answer that.

"Like you've got such nice features, your skin is clear, your hair looks great every day, and your boingy bits are perfect!" Nowi explains.

"E-Excuse me?!" I mutter.

"You know, your hips, curves, and other parts. I always hear guys talking about how nice they look. I wish I could have a body like yours, but I'm just a little string bean."

"L-Look, Nowi if you promise never to refer to them as, "boingy bits" ever again in my presence, I'll stop trying to get you to stop spending time with me, do we have a deal?"

"Works for me," Nowi responded with another cheesy grin.

Soon enough lunch ended. My dark heart was soothed when I noticed Robin had finished the whole pie, the people Robin sits with appeared to comment on him having a random piece of pie, I clearly can't hear them from this far, but I'm certain he told them exactly who gave him such a delicious treat. Unfortunately now I needed to go to my class that Robin doesn't have. Who I do have this class with however is Nowi.

"So since you've finally accepted me as your friend, would you finally like to sit with me and Panne in class?" Nowi asked as we both began heading toward class.

"Accepted and chose to tolerate aren't exactly the same thing, but be that as it may, I think we've established that me and that mongrel don't get along," I answer. Panne and I only had about 2 conversations since I transferred here, and each one was fueled with hostility, she doesn't seem to be the biggest fan of people, while the same goes for me, we certainly don't care for each other.

"Oh don't mind that, Panne is just, hard to get along with that's all, you guys will be fast friends in no time trust me!" It seems there was no arguing with her.

"I told you I don't need friends."

"But they're nice luxuries to have right?"

"Hmph, just make sure she doesn't test my nerves," I say, finally giving in.

The two of us finally arrive to class, and I reluctantly go sit beside Nowi and Panne, "Good afternoon Nowi," Panne greets her.

"Hey Panne, how was lunch?" She asks.

"Same as always, I needed to bring my own cause this place doesn't accommodate for my tastes," Panne responds, soon enough noticing Nowi didn't come alone. "Tharja."

"Panne," We both greet each other the only way we know how.

Nowi very quickly detected the tenseness, "So Tharja, Panne is part of the track team, have you thought about doing any sport?" She asks me.

"I haven't," I mutter.

"O-Okay then, well have you decided on joining any clubs?" Nowi persisted.

"I'm joining the book club," I respond.

"Wait why would you," Nowi stopped to give it thought, "Ah I see why," Nowi said, realizing the only reason why I would bother joining any school club.

"You don't seem to have the right physique for too many different sports to begin with," Panne very bluntly mutters.

"My body is in just the right condition I need it to be for your information," I respond

"Hmph, if you insist, hardly seems like much really," She replies.

"Is that right, must be difficult running in circles every day," I say.

"If you knew how we had to work our fingers to the bone everyday you wouldn't be so smug over there," Panne responded as the two of us fiercely glared at each other. Nowi looked a bit uneasy.

"Ladies please contain yourselves," A voice got the attention of all three of us. Three random guys approached us, one was the flirty guy I threw water on, the other was some muscle head I often see having lunch with Robin, and the third was some black spiky haired guy I haven't seen before.

"No need for such hostility girls, there is enough of the Vaike to go around, which is why I invite you all to the football game tonight to watch me lead our team to a win, I'm sure I'll see you there tonight Tharja," Vaike said.

"I'll pass," I very quickly respond.

"Well of course if neither of you ladies are interested of such brutish forms of entertainment I would be more than willing to have some tea with you," The flirty guy offered, I believe his name was Virion. The three of us remained silent, just glaring at him.

"I-If not you can," Vaike looked over to the third guy he remained quiet the whole time, and who looked generally uncomfortable the whole time they were there. Vaike nudged him a bit, "C'mon Lon'Qu say something."

"Why did you two bring me here?" He muttered back to Vaike and Virion.

"W-Well we'll see you ladies later," Vaike uttered as the three of them went off to their seats.

"Sheesh, can't people here see that if they aren't Robin they need to stay far away from me," I say before I notice Panne having a rather odd look on her face. "Nowi, what's wrong with her?"

"Hm?" Nowi says as she notices Panne's look as well, "Oh that's just how she gets when he is around."

"Who?"

"Lon'Qu," Nowi answers.

"Nowi shush!" Panne quickly interjects

"Well it's true!" Nowi utters.

"Is that right? I didn't realize you could like a person, what brought this on?" I ask.

"Well if you must know he, for whatever reason, asked me to brew some special tea for him," Panne explains.

"Panne's the best at making tea, her tea is said to do wondrous things like help headaches and stuff," Nowi added.

"That is a bit of an exaggeration, but more or less she's right, and he told me about a certain problem of his," Panne says.

"What kind of problem?" I interrupt.

"A private problem I am not going to disclose to anyone," Panne very quickly says.

"Trust me I tried," Nowi added.

"Anyway, after I made the tea for him I made a few more cups for him, albeit reluctantly as I fairly am, how you say, not a fan of people, but we had a few conversations over it, and there's something, I must admit, that is very calming about him, but I can't quite put my finger on it," Panne finished explaining.

"Hm, I see exactly what is going on here," I respond. Things just got interesting.


	11. Chapter 11 - Favor For a Favor

"Take it from somebody who knows it when she sees it, you're in love," I said.

"Don't be ridiculous, I have more important things to do than to play childish crush games around here like everyone else," Panne quickly replied, but her face said otherwise.

"Did I say anything about crushes mongrel? I don't participate in that nonsense," I responded.

"Oh, and then what is all that gawking you've been doing around Robin ever since you transferred here?" Just as I expected she was trying my patience.

"Love, something you clearly know nothing about," I say, not realizing class had already begun amongst our bickering.

"Guys calm down," Nowi attempts to shush us once again, ever the peacekeeper.

"Hmph, I'll be generous and let you slide just this one time, only because I have something you can do for me," I say.

"And why would I do anything for you?" Panne asks.

"Oh I'll explain, it'll certainly be worth your while," I say as we begin paying attention to class.

As soon as it ended and we had the chance to continue our conversation, Panne wasted no time getting down to business, "Okay now speak," She ordered, figuring I would have something up my sleeve.

"First things first, just how effective are these drinks you make?" I ask.

"W-What does that have to do with anything?" Panne responds.

"They're the best!" Nowi chimes in, "I've tried them out myself, she made me some to take home for stomachaches and headaches and they fixed me right up in no time."

"Hm, your results speak for themselves I see," I say.

"I was taught well what of it?" Panne said.

"But just to be safe, this special problem Lon'Qu had that you refuse to tell us about, did your drinks fix that?" I ask.

"Why do you need to know?" Panne clearly didn't want to give up the information easily.

"To determine the effectiveness of your special teas," I explain.

"And why do you need to know that!?" Panne seemed to be getting frustrated from all my questions.

"If you insist on questioning everything I ask, I'll explain. You don't like me, and you make me sick just being near you, but I figure we can assist one another, a favor for a favor," I explain. "I help you get into a relationship with Lon'Qu, and you make a special tea for me to give to Robin that'll make him realize he loves me."

"N-None of that last part made any sense! My tea isn't magic you know, what do you want to do cast a hex on him!?"

"Sorta."

"What makes you think I need your help to show Lon'Qu I like him," Panne said.

"I thought you said you didn't like him?" I replied.

Panne grew silent while her face grew red, I had her in the palm of my hand. "Nonetheless, I can't make any drink that will make someone love you, plus it isn't something people would be tricked into drinking, the smell and taste isn't exactly to die for, but it gets results."

"I can attest to that," Nowi adds, making a rather disgusted face.

"First of all I don't need a drink that would make someone love me, Robin and I are destined to be with each other and he knows it, he just needs to be pushed a bit more in the right direction," I explain.

After another silence and a long sigh Panne asks, "Can you really help me?"

"You're really going to have to make it worth my while, I'm not trying to just give some friendly helping hand," I say.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. Me and Lon'Qu are going to meet up at lunch this Friday so I can give him more tea, could you just, give me some advice before then?" Panne asks.

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do," I reply with a smirk, Panne clearly wasn't happy with my tone, but she was going to have to deal with it if she really wanted my help.

The day went on the same as before, it was Wednesday so I wouldn't be able to sit close to Robin in that book club again until Friday, and I was too busy with all that normal practice I didn't get to watch Robin walk home like the first day, and I'd say I need to make up for lost time. Once we were finally let out from class I waited in the same spot as before. However as I waited, I noticed Robin exited the school with that blue haired guy he is always hanging out with, that was not a part of the plan.

I was confused, instead of leaving, the two of them were just sitting outside the school, I assumed they were waiting for someone, they weren't talking much. Soon enough two blonde girls showed up and greeted them, one with her hair in curls, the other I think I was told is the sister of the blue haired boy, I've seen them both hanging around Robin quite a bit. Lucky for them they never got too close, I wasn't trying to have to hurt anyone today.

Suddenly their conversations got a little louder, I couldn't make out what they were saying, but that blue haired guy didn't seem too happy about something. Soon enough a car came by and the two girls got inside and took off, the blue haired boy stormed off back into the school for whatever reason and Robin didn't look too happy himself, none of this is my business so I could care less, but if Robin is upset I may have to get involved.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Robin began walking home. After the first day, I have gotten somewhat more familiar with the pathway, this time around I won't have to keep adjusting and leaving loud footsteps behind. Several minutes had passed, it felt real nice to spend this time with him, after he called me cute when I let my hair down, he liked the pie I made for him, and him telling me to just be myself, I felt like I made a lot of progress. He would be mine soon enough.

As I followed and reveled in the successes of the day, I foolishly didn't notice my shoelaces coming undone within the bush I was in. Before I knew it I found myself tumbling right out into public view. I managed to avoid making any sound from the surprise fall, but the rustling of the bushes and the loud thud weren't quite as kind.

"Eh!?" He uttered, turning around to a look of shock to see me on the ground holding my side only ten steps away from him, "T-Tharja!?"

"G-Good afternoon Robin!" At least last time I was found on my terms, this was just embarrassing. I couldn't have been found in a more compromising position; I sure squandered all today's progress.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as he quickly rushed toward me, "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm fine, just a little scrape," I thought maybe if I ignore the second question it would make me look less embarrassed.

"Here let me help you," Robin said as he extended his hand to help me, it felt just as magical as I knew it would.

"Hehe, thank you Robin, what would you like for your reward?"

"I'd like to know why you were out here, Tharja please tell me you weren't following me again," That's what I get for loving someone smart.

"And what if I was?" I reply.

Robin let out a sigh, "Didn't I make it pretty clear last time that I'm not exactly, comfortable, with whatever approach you are going with here."

"Oh come now Robin, what's love without a little play?"

He sighed again, "Whatever, just please go home and be careful," Robin said before turning around and continued to walk home. Something was amiss, even before he told me to leave it did seem like something was on his mind, could it be that ordeal that was going on before he left the school?

"Is something the matter my love?" I ask.

"Tharja again with the 'my love' stuff? Just, never mind, on second thought I'm glad you're here, I need an opinion about something," My ears twitched the second he said that. Robin needing me? It was like something out of a story book.

"Oh for you Robin anything."

"…Right, well you see I got a bit of a problem. I have two friends that both really like each other right." He explains.

"Alright."

"But the girl in the matter, her older brother really, really doesn't like the guy," I assume this must be what they were all discussing earlier. "but the older brother doesn't know they like each other, but she told me, and I just don't know if I should tell him about it, or stay out of it. I mean he's my best friend, but the other two are my friends too, so should I talk or stay out of it?" Robin clearly was flustered, I can tell by the look in his eyes that he felt he was in a real dilemma.

Outside of constantly thinking about Robin, I've never given other matters of the heart much thought. This was no concern of mine and I quite frankly couldn't care less, but if this is something is bothering Robin I must do something to ease his frustration. I placed my hand on my chin and attempted to give this some actual thought. "You're sure that the two people have strong feelings for each other?"

"I'm sure."

"There's no question in the matter? It's completely mutual that they both care deeply for each other?"

"There isn't a doubt in my mind," Robin reiterates, which brings me to my conclusion.

"If two people have feelings for each other than I don't see why they shouldn't be together, if he is worried about his sister that's fine, but it's not his call to say who she can and can't be with," I tried to give my best explanation on my thoughts on the matter.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense, but I don't know, I still feel as if I should tell him," Robin replied.

"I'm assuming the sister told you this in hopes you wouldn't tell him."

"That's right," He answered.

"Well wouldn't that be a betrayal of trust in itself, one way or another you'd be betraying someone, I'd say if you said nothing that'd lead to the least people getting hurt," Not that I really cared, but I figure that's what he wants.

"Yeah, you might be right, I still want to give this more thought, but thanks Tharja, you really helped me put things in perspective," Robin says, gloriously praising my assistance.

"Of course Robin," I say as I slither ever so closer to him. "You know if you ever need anything, all you ever, ever have to do is ask."

"Anything?" He responds.

"Anything," I say as I cling to his arm and smile.

"Then please get home safely and stop following me after school," Robin muttered.

"Hmph, I can't make any promises, but since you asked so nicely, I'll see you tomorrow my love," I reply, letting go of his arm.

"Take it easy Tharja, I appreciate your help, but just take it easy," Robin says.

"Hehehe," I giggle ever so slightly as the two of us part ways for the day.


End file.
